To Kill a Nation The Hero vs The Star?
by Flavvie Phantomfag
Summary: Black Star has travelled to England to kill a powerful user of dark magic, who just so happens to be Britain himself...


_Assassin's rule number one, blend into the shadows. Hold your breath, and wait for your target to let down his guard, _Black Star muttered quietly to himself as he carefully crept up on the well dressed, blonde gentleman he was following. Due to reports of a powerful dark magician, Black Star and his weapon, Tsubaki, had travelled to Great Britain to track down this man before he could consume too many souls and become a kishin. Even if he wasn't in danger of doing so, a man such as this would surely be dangerous to leave alive. Currently, Black Star had located the target and was following through the streets of London, waiting for an opportune moment to strike.

_Assassin's rule number two, tune into your target; know his thoughts and actions._

"I can hear you America," Black Star's target said in a British accent, turning around to reveal gigantic black eyebrows positioned over his green eyes. Upon seeing his pursuer, a confused look passed over his face. "Who are you?" He demanded, "And why are you bloody stalking me you git?"

"I am the great assassin Black Star!" Black Star proclaimed, leaping out into the open in front of the Brit, "And I'm here to assassinate you! Yahoo!"

This reply puzzled Britain even more. "Black Star? I don't think I've ever heard of you." He pulled out a map and began scanning it, much to Black Star's confusion. "Are you one of those little micronations Sealand's friends with or something?"

"What?" Black Star asked, totally perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly England understood, and he let out a roar of laughter. "You have no idea who I am, do you? I'm the United bloody Kingdom, one of the most powerful nations on Earth. Do you seriously think a puny mortal like yourself even has a chance of killing me?"

"Of course I can kill you!" Black Star proclaimed, "I am a big assassin, and you're just some deranged lunatic who thinks he's a landmass! Tsubaki: shuriken mode!"

When Tsubaki finished her transformation, Black Star threw her at Britain, who simply deflected the attack with a wall of magic. As he turned back to face Black Star, however, he found the blue haired meister charging straight at him and was knocked backwards by him before he could react.

Black Star then retrieved Tsubaki, who reverted back to her chain scythe mode, and started to advance once more on England. Barely fazed, Britain stood up and launched a blast of magic at Black Star, who easily avoided it. Before Black Star could counterattack though, England had summoned a huge wall of scones, and proceeded to throw them rapidly at him. Unable to get anywhere near his opponent without receiving a mouthful of scone, Black Star was forced to simply run around and dodge, waiting for Britain to slip up and give him an opening.

"I have an idea," Tsubaki said after a couple more moments of fruitless running. "All you need is to find some way to get close to him, so we'll need to provide a distraction. I'll transform into shuriken mode so you can throw me at him, then get to the other side so we can flank attack him."

Nodding in agreement, Black Star threw shuriken form Tsubaki at his foe, and she hit the giant wall of scones surrounding him. Black Star then proceeded to make his way to the opposite side, dodging scones and magic blasts as he went. Once he had positioned himself, Tsubaki transformed into human form and smacked Britain in the back of the head, causing the nation to turn his back to her meister.

Just as Black Star was about to strike England from behind, he heard a high pitched voice behind him say "Hey! Look! Listen!" Wheeling around, he found himself face to face with a flying mint bunny.

"What is that thing?" He cried as he attempted to strike the creature to no avail.

"Flying Mint Bunny!" England called happily as he easily held off Tsubaki and filled her mouth with scones. Flying Mint Bunny responded by flying past Black Star and into England's hands, where he transformed into a huge Scottish claymore. He then charged directly at Black Star, who retrieved Tsubaki and began to desperately try to defend himself using her chain scythe form.

Britain attacked fiercely and aggresively, and soon it seemed that he would overpower Black Star. "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!" Black Star called, desperate for some way of gaining the upper hand. Tsubaki complied, and the tide of battle turned. Black Star was able to disarm England very quickly, and was about to strike the finishing blow when he heard a voice from the distance.

"I'm the hero!" The voice shouted, and suddenly Black Star felt a foot collide with the side of his face, sending him flying across the ground, away from England.

"America!" England exclaimed happily, leaping up and glomping his former colony. When he realized what he was doing he backed away hastily, and his face flushed bright red in embarassment.

"Dude," America said, adressing Black Star, "what are you doing messing with Iggy?"

"What are YOU doing trying to stop me?" Black Star retorted, "I am Black Star the great assassin, and a little person like you can't get in between me and my target."

"I haven't even heard of you! I'm the United States of freakin' America, and I could stop you with both hands tied behind my back!"

"You think you're big, Mr. 'America'? Well how about I chop off your legs, and we can see who the REAL big man is here!"

"Well go ahead then. A great hero like me could beat you easily without the aid of legs."

"I am a big star! I don't even have time to deal with the likes of you. Just step aside so I can kill my target, and you can escape with your life."

"A hero always protects the innocent, and there's no way I'm not going to protect Iggy!"

"You're not even worthy to be killed by a big star like me."

"And that's exactly why I'M the one who's going to be doing the killing."

"Holy Roman Empire!" Britain proclaimed in disgust. "Shut up and start bloody killing each other already before my head explodes!"

America nodded in consent and charged at Black Star, who swung chain scythe Tsubaki at him as soon as he got in range. America simply grabbed the nonsharp part of the scythe, and threw it and Black Star about fifty feet away from him into a lampost.

"How could he possibly be that strong?" Tsubaki commented as she and Black Star picked themselves up off the ground.

"I don't know Tsubaki," Black Star replied, "but I do know that we can still beat him. Shuriken mode!" Black Star threw Tsubaki's shuriken mode at America as the nation was quickly advancing on their position. He took a direct hit to the chest, causing blood to gush out of him rapidly. Unfazed, he simply yanked Tsubaki out of the wound and threw her right back at Black Star. Tsubaki was just barely able to revert back to human form before she hit her meister, but the force of the impact still knocked her out and broke one of Black Star's ribs.

Infuriated, Black Star stood up and attempted to attack America with his soul wavelength. Weakened from the shuriken, the nation wasn't able to dodge out of the way and suffered a direct hit. Luckily for him, the soul of a nation is far more powerful than the soul of a human, so he was able to shrug off most of the damage.

Black Star wasn't about to let him recover though, and he continued to barrage America with punches, never allowing the nation time to regain his composure. Before he could achieve victory however, a large claymore embedded itself in Black Star's head, and he slumped to the ground near death.

"Iggy!" America coughed, catching his breath, "Thanks, I could have taken him though."

"Sure you could have..." England muttered sarcastically. "Well, now we're even."

"So..." America said after a long awkward silence, "what are we gonna do about these unconscious people bleeding all over the ground?"

"Oh, we should probably take 'em to the hospital I guess," England responded, although they both simply continued to just sit on the ground and do nothing.

"Nah," America said after awhile, putting his arm around England's shoulder, "I'd rather just sit here and hang with my good buddy England."

"Heheh," England laughed awkwardly at this statement. "Um, America, isn't it like your birthday or something? Yeah, we should probably like go do something for that or something," he said, desprately trying to escape the awkwardness.

"Do something? That's a fine idea actually," America said, kissing England and starting to attempt to remove his shirt.

"That's not what I bloody meant!" England shouted, pulling America off of him.

"Oh," America said, blushing. "I guess we'll just have to take this slowly then. "Want to go to some fancy restaurant with me? Preferably not in your country."

"I suppose that would work," England agreed, and they walked away together, leaving the unconscious bodies behind.

* * *

**Meanwhile, close by...**

Death the Kid walked slowly through the streets of London in search of Black Star. He had just sort of run off without any sort of warning whatsoever, and Kid feared that he may have run into some trouble. Of course, knowing Black Star, he could have just as easily ran off to try and show off to some random group of people to convince them that he was some kind of big star.

As Kid turned another corner into an abandoned courtyard, he saw a very disturbing site. On each side of the courtyard stood a lampost, but one of them had been knocked over. Not only that, but on the other side of the courtyard lay the unconscious bodies of Black Star and Tsubaki, bleeding all over the ground.

Death the Kid was utterly enraged. "NO!" He proclaimed, "Why?" Drawing his twin guns, he shot the lampost that was still standing to knock it over, and proceeded to take the next ten minutes arranging the lamposts so that they both layed on the ground in the exact same way.

Once he had finished with that, he carried Black Star to the other side of the courtyard so that he was perfectly opposite Tsubaki. Then, he cleaned the blood pool from where Black Star had originally been, and created a new one where he had moved him to, making sure that the blood pool was the exact same size and shape as the one Tsubaki was in.

Satisfied with his work, Kid called an ambulance and awaited it's arrival.


End file.
